Nighttime Escapades
by QueenMimi96
Summary: They hadn't even been married that long and he was already breaking engagements. It wasn't his fault though - the Jedi needed him. Padme knew that, of course. But it still stung to be left alone at night. Although sometimes, Anakin could make exceptions. One-shot.


**Setting:** Coruscant, Prior-ROTS

I always loved Coruscant. And not because of all the bright lights in the daytime but because of the soft glow they created in the evening, when the world was asleep. I also loved it because it was the only time I got to see Anakin, the only time he could sneak away from the Jedi Temple and we could spend time together. I sighed as I stared out my colossal apartment window, the lights from the towering buildings reflecting on the glass. But unlike other nights, Anakin hadn't been able to get away. And now I was left all by myself in this large apartment.

I cast my eyes down to the carpet and picked up my skirts before walking through the living room to my bedroom. I undressed, slipping out of my heavy senatorial dress and into my pale blue nightgown. The one Anakin always said I looked like an angel in, I thought with a blush. Yes, he still had that affect on me. No matter how long we'd been married, he still gave me butterflies just like he did that day we'd met again after so long. I lied down on my bed, my mind wandering as I lay there in the darkness.

I turned my head and gazed out of my large window that looked out onto the city. I wondered what he was doing right now - if he was thinking about me too. Maybe he was staring out at the skyscrapers just like I was. Or maybe he had already fallen asleep, exhausted by his Jedi training that on some days had seemed endless. He was so close to being a Jedi Knight now ever since the Clone Wars had began.

Suddenly, my comlink on the nightstand beside my bed began to beep. I grabbed it swiftly and pressed the 'Talk' button.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice soft and quiet in the darkness.

"Padme..." a voice on the other end breathed out and I recognized it instantly.

"Anakin!" I said, biting my lip as I sat bolt upright in bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I couldn't get away," he said softly.

I nodded in understanding before realizing he couldn't see me.

"No, don't be sorry, Ani. It's alright. It's not your fault," I said.

"I wanted to come, though. I wanted to see you," he said and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I wanted to see you, too," I admitted.

There was silence on the other end of the line then.

"Ani? Ani, are you still there?" I asked, hoping he hadn't ended the call.

"Yeah, I'm here..." he said softly and I let out a breath.

"Padme, don't fall asleep yet," he said suddenly and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What? Ani, why?" I asked but it was too late.

The comlink beeped loudly in my ear, indicating he had ended the call. I groaned in annoyance and threw it towards the end of the bed, away from me. Rolling over onto my side, I faced Anakin's empty side of the bed. I ran my hand along the cool sheets and sighed deeply. I wished he was here with me right now. Suddenly, the hiss of the elevator broke me from my thoughts.

I sat up in bed, my long dark curls falling over my shoulder. Who could that be at this hour? Surely, my guards wouldn't let anyone this late. I quickly got out of bed and wrapped my dark blue robe over my nightgown. My bare feet padded on the carpet as I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room. Suddenly, I gasped.

Standing before me in his long Jedi cloak was Anakin. His hood was up, concealing his identity from any on-lookers. But not from his own wife. No, I would know that face anywhere.

"Anakin!" I breathed out, running over to him.

I collided into him, his arms embracing me instantly. He twirled me around and buried his face in my brown hair.

"Padme, I missed you," he said, his voice gentle and soft.

His dirty blond hair tickled my cheek as he moved to kiss me. His lips captured mine - so soft and sweet. It was like kissing rose petals. I melted into the kiss but almost as soon as it happened, he broke away.

"Come on," he grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the elevator, "I want to show you something."

I looked at him quizzically but didn't have a chance to question him before I was whisked away down to the parking lot where they kept the speeders. Anakin presented one before me with his hands spread wide and I smiled at him. He hopped in it and I sat down beside him.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times, thank you." he said seriously and I laughed out loud at his antics.

And with that, we were off. Zooming through the night air, other speeders passing us as we raced by them. I glanced over at Anakin and saw him grinning as he maneuvered us through traffic. I loved him. I loved him _so much._


End file.
